Thank You
by jrlrock
Summary: I couldn't think of anything to write,so this came out. It's a songfic and a deathfic. Kinda depressing...if you squint. And it's sorta spoiler-ish 'cause it talks about Tsuna vs.Byakuran so-WARNING: SPOILER!For those of you who haven't finished the anime


Hey there. This is my sad attempt at writing a song fic

I don't think i did it right

*sigh*

The song is Echo Again by Splay

Disclaimer: I don't own Reborn. Or the song. Come on.

* * *

_**From the window of a tall building**_

"Reborn!" Tsuna cried, holding Reborn's bullet-ridden body softly. Reborn lay on the table, even now stopping Tsuna from hugging him.

"Get yourself together, Tsuna. Everyone dies," said Reborn.

The doctors filed out of the room, deciding that there was no point in trying to save Reborn.

Nobody came in. It was just Reborn and Tsuna. Tsuna watched as the life drained from Reborn's face.

"Reborn…don't die" Tsuna said, looking into Reborn's eyes. "Please…"

_**In a dark room, I can see the moon floating**_

The baby sat on the hospital bed, dying. Nobody had known that the enemy's real target was Reborn. As soon as they'd stepped out to confront the enemy, Reborn on Tsuna's head, every bullet from the enemy had gone toward Reborn. He'd been able to dodge some, but they came toward him like a sheet. He'd only caught 4 bullets, but their position had been fatal.

"Dame-Tsuna, I can't live forever. You've become a mafia boss I can be proud of. At least I can die…knowing that. I'll be seeing Yuni soon. I've missed her. Take care Tsuna, and don't lead the Vongola family to ruins," Reborn said. He looked Tsuna up and down, and then reached up. He pulled his hat off of his head.

_**The letter you sent me from far away**_

"Tsuna…you're missing something, you know," Reborn said. He took his hat and motioned for Leon to get on it. Leon melted into the rim of the hat, making it grow to Tsuna-size. Reborn motioned Tsuna forward, and set the hat on his head.

"There. Tsuna, I'll have you know…I'm proud of you, no-good Tsuna," Reborn murmured. Reborn faded back into the sheets. Tsuna saw him stop breathing. He saw the final embers of life drain from his face. He saw, for the first time, a Reborn he knew wouldn't wake up in the morning.

_**I read it softly out loud**_

Tsuna got up, stumbled out of the room, his new hat turned sideways. He stumbled away, not knowing where he was going, just leaving. He walked on and on, tripping every few steps or stumbling every few steps, but was careful not to let the hat fall. He didn't touch it.

Eventually he found himself on the roof of Nami Middle. Why there, of all places, he wondered. But he'd lost his energy. It didn't matter. He slumped to the floor and cried until he passed out.

_**When I set to travel, you were the one who saw me take off**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Tsuna stood. There was darkness all around him. He looked around. Oh, there was a ton of people around, but he didn't see them. He only saw that endless darkness. As Tsuna looked around, people looked at him, they talked to him, and they waved their hands in front of his face. But he didn't see them. He never saw them.

The darkness around him could've been the result of many things. It could've been the somber mood surrounding him. It could've been the dark, morbid clothes everyone was wearing. Or, it could've been the fact that when Reborn had placed the hat on his head, it had slipped for just a second, and he'd seen the same darkness that engulfed him now. Then, Tsuna had tilted his head back up, and the moment had left. But it was branded deep in his memory.

"Was that it?" Tsuna wondered, looking around. "Is that why I see nothing around me?"

But he had no way of knowing.

_**You just saw me disappear**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Hibari had found Tsuna on the roof of Nami Middle. He had surpassed his instinct to attack Tsuna for being on school property on the weekend, and had called the rest of the Family.

He tried to wake Tsuna. Tsuna managed to become half awake. He looked at Hibari.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" Hibari said.

When Hibari tried to talk to Tsuna, he'd only said one thing.

"Reborn"

When Hibari tried to prod for more details, he didn't answer.

He didn't say anything but "Reborn"

_**I want to overcome those nights where I want to meet you more**_

_**And touch you even more**_

Eventually, he motioned to his new hat. Hibari knew that it was Reborn's hat. He asked him why he had Reborn's hat. Tsuna didn't answer.

Hibari said "If you took it, herbivore, the baby will be angry."

Tsuna only responded "If I took it, would it fit me so well?"

When Hibari didn't answer, Tsuna took the hat off of his head, touching it for the first time. Leon pulled himself from the hat and crawled on to the edge. The hat shrunk again. Hibari looked at Tsuna with an odd expression.

"What…happened to the baby?"Hibari asked. Tsuna didn't answer. He turned away. He hit the ground of the roof again. He fell into that darkness.

_**You are the only one who can erase the darkness inside me**_

When Hibari called the rest of Tsuna's Family, they all came quickly. They were forced to drag Tsuna back. Even though Tsuna was in that darkness, the only thing he knew was that he didn't want to go back there. Where, he didn't know. He just didn't want to go there.

When being dragged, he complained, with animal-like sounds. He pulled away. They held on. Ryohei and Gokudera picked him up and carried him back. He struggled, but it was no use. He tried to get away. It didn't matter.

Tsuna had soon found himself where he was now, at his Hitman tutor's funeral, seeing nothing but darkness.

_**Are of course only words of love**_

´*•.¸(*•.¸ ¸.•*)¸.•*´  
«´¨` K H R ´¨`»  
¸.•*(¸.•*´ `*•.¸)*•.¸

Too many people surrounded him, trying to get his attention, trying to get him to say something. He only stood there.

Tsuna looked over at Gokudera. Gokudera was shocked and saddened by the expression on his Boss's face. Tsuna may have been looking right at Gokudera, but he didn't see him. Not even slightly. He looked past Gokudera, into that darkness, completely ignoring him, ignoring everyone.

Tsuna was surrounded by his grief that was in the form of darkness, his grief that stretched miles long. He couldn't get away from it, he couldn't get past it. Everyone was standing there; all the Arcobaleno, minus one vital member; all the family, but he saw not a single person.

_**I don't want to miss you anymore**_

_**I think of this love's limits**_

"Juudaime," Gokudera said, "You OK?"

He knew it to be a stupid question but asked anyway.

"Are you going to be able to say anything up there?" Gokudera said, motioning upwards, towards Reborn's casket.

_**Echo again**_

Tsuna looked at him. Something flashed in his eyes. For a second, he saw Gokudera, but then it passed, and he was back in the darkness.

Seconds later, though, he saw Gokudera's face again, concerned. Tsuna looked away, back into the darkness. The darkness was safe. The darkness didn't want anything out of him. He could just sit there, and wait for Reborn to come back. But soon, he saw something in the darkness.

Reborn's face.

He looked away again. He didn't want to see this. Reborn was dead, he knew that. He had turned away, but it wasn't long before he saw Reborn again. This time, it was Reborn on his bed in the hospital, looking at Tsuna, his face displaying pride. Tsuna turned away, quick and rigid this time.

_**After the long phone call**_

"_Make it stop"_ He told himself.

"_The guy's dead- can't you just leave me alone?"_

But then he saw Reborn's face as he told Tsuna to get back up and defeat Byakuran. He saw Reborn telling him that he needed to do this, for Yuni and the others, to get back to the past. Reborn's face looked at him, telling him "You can do it"

_**I always realized I forgot a promise **_

_**Between the crash time of Tomorrow and night...**_

But as he looked at the face, now, he could only think of one thing.

"No, Reborn, this is one thing I can't do. I can't handle this. Reborn, I can't… I can't handle your death."

Everyone looked at him. It was the first words he'd said to anyone but Hibari since Reborn's death.

Then Tsuna saw Mukuro getting ready to take his body, and Reborn urging him on until the Hyper Dying Will Bullet came out.

He heard Reborn urging him to defeat Xanxus. Even though he couldn't see Reborn during his battle with Xanxus, he'd somehow heard his words, seen the look on his face.

_**Let's meet each other again**_

_**Let's meet each other in my dreams**_

And then came older memories. Reborn swinging Leon in mallet form at him, shooting him with the Dying Will Bullet for the first time, shooting him to help him defeat Hibari and catch Yamamoto and Gokudera. The memories flooded in, and there was nothing he could do to stop them.

He saw himself defusing Gokudera's bombs. He saw himself telling Ryohei that he wouldn't join the boxing team. He saw himself stopping Yamamoto from committing suicide.

(That last part is from the manga)

Then a memory flashed into his head. Every time that he'd succeeded, like with Gokudera, Ryohei, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro, Xanxus, and Byakuran, he'd been filled with an overwhelming desire to hug Reborn.

Hug him and thank him.

_**I want to overcome those nights where I can't meet you**_

"_What could it hurt?" _he thought.

He walked forward through the crowds of people. He saw them, but their forms blended together. He saw the figures of the Arcobaleno. "_Why aren't they crying?" _he asked himself. He raised his own hand to his face. No tears.

"_Odd. Am I so sad…that I can't even cry? It doesn't seem right."_

_**If I can shine for you more**_

_**I'll scratch the shining darkness and let out the light**_

He walked forward slowly. Everyone turned toward him. "Sawada," Ryohei murmured, quiet for once. Tsuna didn't stop. He didn't look back. He didn't as much as pause. Not that anyone expected him to.

Tsuna reached the coffin. He looked down at Reborn.

_**I hope my soar voice reaches you throughout the night**_

_The guy who said that dead people could be sleeping…was a moron. He doesn't have his hat. He looks like an actual baby. There's no sleep bubble. This is so wrong. How could he be sleeping? What a moron._

Tsuna looked down. "_Now or never, you no-good moron" _Tsuna told himself. He reached down and picked up Reborn's still body. He held the baby before himself, and then embraced his tutor. He felt as if Reborn's body was growing, and sure enough, when he looked back down, adult Reborn was in his hands, the tall man's head leaning on Tsuna's shoulder. He looked at the man who had raised him from No-Good Tsuna, to a mafia boss. Who'd been there every time, offering encouragement or kicking him in the head.

_**I don't want to miss you anymore**_

Always there.

"Reborn…thank you" Tsuna said for the whole world to hear.

"Thank you…"

_**If my voice reaches you  
Echo Again**_

* * *

Yep so that's it

Here's the rest of the lyrics:

_**I just call to you  
overcoming all distances  
You just call to me, You just cross to me  
Across the phone, We connect through the night...  
I saw the same moon**_

_**Enduring the nights, I long to see you more  
We that are getting strong more  
Our lonesome love will burn my heart  
The next time we meet, I hope I could hug you more  
I don't want to lose you anymore  
I won't let go  
Echo Again**_

Again, I don't own the song or Reborn!

Read and Review

(If you can)

See ya__

**EDIT! 4/8/2011- **I edited this a little with minor errors, hope it's still as good as it seemed to be the first time._**  
**_


End file.
